Episode 7493 (4th May 2016)
Plot Ashley and Laurel break the news about Edna's passing to Jimmy and Nicola. Ashley worries as Lily asked him to conduct the funeral, and he agreed. At Home Farm, Chrissie tells Andy she could just take some of Lawrence's hair from his comb, but Andy insists she needs to be honest with Lawrence. Chrissie goes to tell Lawrence about the DNA test but they are interrupted by Charity who has come to do a business deal. Finn asks Ross to keep an eye out for some second hand cars for the taxi business, and he asks his brother to do the maintenance in them when the business gets up and running. Ross is annoyed that Finn thinks he is good enough to look after the cars but not be a part of the business, reminding Finn that Pete tried to kill him. Tracy reveals to Eric she caught Jacob trying to book a flight back to Portugal. Robert visits Lawrence to talk business but Lawrence tells him he will be doing a deal with Home James and he won't be involved as he isn't needed anymore. Sandy is taking the news of Edna's death badly so Ashley suggests he remember the good times with Edna. Robert is furious with Lawrence, but Lawrence tells him it is time to move on, and presents Robert with a cheque for £500,000, the last of his divorce settlement. Aaron informs Chas that Liv's school has been onto him about her bunking off. DS Wise arrives at the pub with Liv in tow explaining to Aaron that she was caught shop lifting from a chemist in Hotten. DS Wise lets slip that Gordon is being sentenced the following week, and Liv is furious no one told her. Robert offers Charity £35,000 for her half of Home James although Charity manages to push him up an additional 5%. Lawrence arrives at the pub with a five-year contract for Charity to sign. She does, but soon hands the papers over to Robert, explaining to Lawrence that Robert is buying her share of Home James. Lawrence is furious but everything is put into perspective when Ashley informs him of Edna's death. Aaron tells Liv he doesn't want to go to the sentencing and assumed she would feel the same, suggesting they forget about their father. Lawrence asks Ashley to inform Harriet he will help with any financial assistance needed to cover the cost of Edna's funeral. Eric worries about Jacob's whereabouts as Alicia hasn't heard from him. Jacob arrives at the B&B and asks Eric to take him to see David, just as Eric was about to call the police. Chrissie sits Lawrence down and asks for a sample for a DNA test, explaing she needs answers but also assuring him she will always love him as her dad whatever the results show. Lawrence breaks down. Finn apologises to Ross and tells him he would like him fully involved in the business. Robert calls round at Victoria Cottage and informs Jimmy and Nicola he has bought Charity's share of the business. Lawrence tells Chrissie that no DNA test is needed, the dates never fitted, and he has always known he is not her biological father. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts Locations *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen, office, dining room and grounds *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *The Grange - Office *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and car park *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 4,810,000 (23rd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes